falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Boots Cartel
Formally a pre-War small group of smugglers operating along the Mexican-American Border, by 2281 they have turned into a tribe of slavers and mercenaries, finding a home in the wargames of the Corpse Coast. History Pre-war The Blue Boots began as the crew of Juan Carlos, a lieutenant of the Gulf Cartel, and it's point man for the trafficking of weapons and drugs across the border. With the popularity of Crack-Cocaine taking off around the United States, Carlos broke off from his bosses, going into business for himself. He continued to move arms from his sources, and eventually would meet a Cocaine connection later that year. Without having to send most of the money back south, Carlos was able to save millions and still pay his men generously. The split was not taken well however, and they soon were at war with their parent group. Looking to end the war quickly, Juan Carlos drew from the Mexican-American street gangs that he supplied, and imported a small company. He divided them by gang affiliation and sent them to the homes of the leaders of the Gulf Cartel. Only half of the targets would be killed in the attack, but it was enough; the resulting power vacuum caused the remaining leadership to agree to peace. The next three decades were a golden era for the group, having uncontested access to routes along the gulf and overland in Tamaulipas. It was not to last however, with Juan Carlos passing in 2015. His successor was a quiet-bookish type, seemingly suited more in a bank than the head of a criminal outfit. He was named Ramon Tulpas, and had worked as the head of Tamaulipas' forensic profilers before being approached by the cartel. Initially hired to help gain access to the evidence locker, his intelligence was noted and he soon worked his way up. His rivals sought to capitalize on his recent gains, launching a series of bombings and shootings, designed more for mayhem than for blood. This would begin a bloody turf war that would spiral out of control for more than a decade. Tulpas used his government connections to help plan raids and find the location of stash houses, and would also offer up the bosses of rival groups. In 2028 all sides came to an agreement stating that each was entitled to their current routes and operations, and that there should be no further violence. The next twenty years were profitable if tense, with anyone caught outside their area killed on sight. It was not to last however, as the American government continually intervened in Mexico, they sent multiple units of the army and federal agents to combat violent traffickers like the Boots. They continued to smuggle their products while also participating in a small insurgency. They contributed little to the actual fighting, but their supposed support helped gain the support of some of the local farmers, who willing sheltered both the fighters and their wares. Tulpas managed to lay low during this time, but learned that the Americans began to look at him around the early 2070s. A warrant to be served against Tulpas in 2077, and he recalled every gunman he could to help defend his villa in the mountains near Ciudad Victoria. On the day of the raid, October 23rd, the hammer never fell, though atomic bombs did. Post-war When the bombs fell, the various gunmen assumed it was an actual declaration of war by the Americans, so a majority left the villa, and headed to the city below. They ran through the streets, cutting apart any whites they saw. The men that stuck with Tulpas huddled inside the house waiting. The other eventually return, some carrying valuables, and remained around the property for the next few days. When they began to succumb to radiation poisoning however, the interior guards turned their weapons on them fearing their condition was contagious. Tulpas and his men then fled to a stash house in the hills, where they hid for the next few years. As refugees made their way into the area, the Boots began to kidnap and rob them, often taking all of the food and young women. Their stockpile of drugs and guns gave them power in the area for a time, until refugees and travelers stopped passing by, forcing them out. They would live in the city below until 2136, establishing a camp only to be driven out by rivals. By that time they had grown into a tightly-knit group, with families now in tow as well. They were driven north of the boarder, where the roamed for the next several decades, before finding the remains of Port Mansfield, Texas. The town held little of value before the war and was passed over by the bombs, with the resulting radiation killing the population. The current Jefe, Marco "laces", told the tribe they would settle there, and live off the land. This proved to be a good plan at first; after laying fallow the land was surprisingly arable, and the shoreline was teeming with mutated fish. The first winter was harsher than they planned for however, and soon famine threatened them. Coincidentally they were also approached by a man from further north in The Corpse, trying to hire them for a job. Laces bitterly accepted, and sent most of his gunman to assassinate the target, completing a messy, but successful contract. The Pesos surprised them when they came in, and they caused Laces to convert to mercenary work at least part of the time. By 2287 they have established themselves as a viable alternative to the other Corpse gangs. Activities and interests The Boots value two things above all others;money and shoes. Both affinities were passed down by their fore bearers, the organization even being named after Juan Carlos' fashionable footwear. Below these two things are guns, with the majority of the tribe relying on melee weapons and savagery, though the Jefe and a few others have pre-war rifles, in various stages of wear. Symbols and branding The boots use two symbols almost interchangeably; a pair of blue cowboy boots, or the mark of Saint Sebastian. The former is their namesake, usually seen on their tents and supplies, while the second date from the American occupation, and the fighting with Army units. They believe the Saint protects them from arrows and bullets, and most members have the mark on their body or weapons, though they mix the two quite frequently. Category:Groups Category:Mercenaries Category:Texas Category:Raiders Category:Slavers